The figure skaters
by Somanyshipssolittletime3
Summary: Victor and Yuri are now engaged and figure skating instead of seprately. Also, Yuri is now transgender so they may skate together so Victor may skate but stay a coach and Yuri may get gold.
1. chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic and my first yuri!! on ice fanfic so sorry if it's bad. I️ am not a skater so sorry if I️ just say turns and such since I️ can't do the names of them well!**

"Please welcome to the ice, Victor and Yuri! New to the figure skating branch of skating, They won gold in their last event combining their skill separately to create something unseen before." Says the announcer.

Yuri has become a transgender when they had switched from separate skating to skating together so they may skate together. Last time Yuri had slipped and knocked over Victor almost costing them gold. This time they would pull it off. Last time they had ended with a kiss on the ice. Yuri had been nervous and almost fainted from exhaustion. He didn't know how Victor had been able to lift Yuri in the air and still skate but not faint from exhaustion until they returned to their hotel room.

Victor and Yuri skated onto the ice while fans where screaming. Victor and Yuri had recently admitted they were engaged and that drew even more fans to skating and Victuri.

They were in their new skating outfits that almost matched and Victor had grown his hair long again as Yuri liked it most. They took to the ice. The music began and they were off. The crowd watched in awe as they beheld a daring move at the beginning of the song. The overhead lift. No one knew how Victor was able to do this. Next came the death spin followed by a twist lift. The skaters all watched in awe as the couple moved seamlessly. Next came the part where Yuri had slipped and messed them up last time. Another death spin. The song continues on without a single mess up. As the song came to a close, the skaters flew towards the center of the rink from opposite sides and grabbed each other's arms and spun onto a hug followed by a kiss. The crowd went wild and Yuri almost fell to the ground tears of joy in his eyes. Victor nodded approvingly when they broke apart.

"Yuri," Victor said with his beautiful Russian accent in Japanese, "that was amazing. I️ am so proud of you!" He said smiling as they went to receive their score. They received almost a perfect score. They went into another kiss lasting longer than the last. Yuri had tears streaming down his face and Victor was smiling down at him happily.

"This is wonderful, Yuri!" Victor says beginning to cry.

A few minutes later the top three places were announced, "And in first we have Victor and Yuri." Says the announcer. Everyone let out a loud cheer throwing flowers at the winners, but mainly at the couple in the center.

 **So sorry for the point of view changes. I️ got a little carried away. Me and a friend had been talking about all of this happening so I️ decided to write it down quickly before I️ forgot what we had agreed on. Another chapter coming soon. Also this takes place in Beijing, China. Just in case anyone was wondering!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys!!!! I️ wanted to rewatch the final episodes before I️ wrote this chapter so I️ could try and stay with their personalities. Here it is!**

"How did... how did I️ do, Victor?" Questions Yuri once they had left the ice.

"Just a couple things on both of our parts if we want the highest score possible and to be in the Olympics later this year." Answers Victor fingering a flower someone had thrown at him.

"I️... I'll be working on that then," replies Yuri.

"Not now of course! I️ want to go sightseeing!" Says Victor brightly.

"But... haven't you been here before?"

"Yep, But I️ love it so much!" Says Victor walking to the locker rooms.

"Wait up!" Yells Yuri picking up the pace after Victor.

After they had gotten changed, a young lady grabbed them and pulled them into a hug.

"Hey." Says Yuri wanting to break away since Victor was making him lose all of his oxygen.

"Come on, Yuri!" Victor calls out in his beautiful Russian accent once Yuri had broken away, "We are going sightseeing now so we may go to bed at a decent time for the free skate tomorrow."

"Coming." Answers Yuri dashing after Victor.

Once the light hit them all anyone could focus on was their rings. It had been the biggest sports news in a long while.

"Where do you wan to go first, Victor? Since your the one who said we should." Asks Yuri.

"Shopping. they have wonderful shops here," Says Victor walking towards a large group of stores near the rink.

After going to several stores, Victor leads Yuri into a cafe, not unlike the one they had announced their engagement in.

"So, Yuri, now that you have won gold, we can get married anytime you wish. I️ am good with whenever." Says Victor smsiling happily down at Yuri.

"Um... Well... Maybe... After this 'match' is over?" Yuri Says scared.

"I️ like it. We have a four week break and we could do a small wedding and still have time for a honeymoon in between then we go to the next 'match' straight from wherever we chose to honeymoon." Says Victor smiling even larger, Yuri nods back slowly, "Now for the one small problem. Will you be a girl or boy since you are only a girl when on ice. I️ need to know if we need two suits or a suit and a wedding dress."

"I️ could do a wedding dress for you, Victor." Respond Yuri.

"Perfect! We can disscuss more details later. You might want to call family and tell them when we have our wedding!" Says Victor sipping his tea.

 **Sorry for the crappy writing. I️ am writing this with no clue where it will be going. My friends are telling me what I️ should write and I️ am just writing it. No clue what is up their sleeves! Bye for now!**


	3. chapter 3

**Welcome back to the figure skaters part three!!!!! So sorry for any misspelling and grammatical errors in this chapter and the last chapter. Moving on into the story!**

"Hey guys," Says Yuri after his family answers the phone.

"Hey Yuri. We loved your last skate! You and Victor did wonderful." Says Yuris relatives.

"I️ have to go, but quickly before I️ do, we have an announcement. We are getting married in two weeks. We will be paying for the entire wedding. It will just be a group of friends and family. We have to go for real now. Victor wants to take me shopping." Says Yuri quickly.

"This way, Yuri!" Says Victor pulling Yuri into a dark alley.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Victor?" Asks Yuri.

Before Yuri can say another word, Victor leans in and kisses Yuri on the lips. Yuri wants to break free but wants to continue this. It fills him with happiness he can't make words for. He leans in and wraps his arms around Victor. Victor does the same to Yuri. They stay like this for several minutes. Finally, after Yuri pulls away shivering, they begin to walk back to their hotel.


	4. chapter 4

**Hello and welcome once again! I️ can't wait to get to the wedding so I️ am writing really fast and no really proof reading. Just a warning. Here's the next chapter.**

"Welcome to the second day of the 'match'! Today is our free skate!" Says the announcer from the day before, "Now taking the ice, is Victor and Yuri!"

Victor and Yuri went onto the ice and stole the show. The crowd couldn't stop applauding. Once again, they loved the ending where they spun into a kiss, not unlike the day before. Once again, they received almost a perfect score and won gold.

 **Sorry for the super short chapter. I️ wanted to end there so I️ could skip to the wedding and have an entire chapter for it.**


	5. chapter 5

**Time for what might become my favorite chapter I️ have ever written! Here we go!**

Victor waited at the top of the isle smiling proudly waiting for his bride to begin walking down the isle. . Finally, the music began. Yuri began walking down in a beautiful wedding dress and heels. He had been practicing the heels when Victor was in the shower or out with friends. He had his hair slicked back and glasses off (Yuri was wearing contacts) just like when he skates, because this is how Victor like him most. Victor could hardly hold in the tears of happiness when Yuri finally got to the altar. The priest began talking, but they paid no attention to him except for their speeches and saying I️Do.

When it came Yuris turn for a speech and saying I️ do, Victor had tears running down his face. "Victor, I️ promise to be the best wife or husband I️ can be. I️ used to look up to you as a skater and now it is the greatest honor I️ can imagine to marry you. Thank you." Says Yuri without stumbling over words which surprised Victor, and when the time came to say I️Do, Yuri sais it without any hesitation.

Then came Victors speech. "Yuri, you have shown me another side of skating I️ imagined. You have taught me about the power of love and I️ thank you for that. I️ love you, Yuri." And once again, when the words I️Do were said by Victor, there was no hesitation.

"I️ now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Says the priest.

Victor almost lunges for Yuri and the crowd laughs as they start to kiss. It stayed this way for a good five minutes. Finally, they took off running down the isle and into a waiting car so they may go to the dinner/after party.

"Yuri, you did so wonderful. I️ can't believe you wore heels! And siding fall! That is a feat itself," Out of nowhere, Yuri leaned in and kissed Victor on the lips, surprising him. Once they broke apart, Yuri laid his head down in Victors lap. Victor begins to rub Yuris hair sweetly.

After a while, they finally get to the after party.

"Victor, can you make sure I️ don't have anything alcoholic to drink. I️ don't want anything to occur because of it." Asks Yuri.

"Yep." Responds Victor lifting Yuri our of the car and carrying him to a chair.

"What you said today was he seeetest thing I️ have ever heard you say," Says Yuri.

"Same for you. Love you. I️ want to see if they accutually brought the pork cutlet bowls were ordered. If they did, I️ will allow you to have two as long as you get a workout in over our honeymoon." Answer Victor.

" Thank you." Says Yuri answering. While Victor went off to find the food, Yuri sait in silence waiting on Victor to return and guests to arrive. He thought about where Victor would surprise him and take him for their honeymoon and what they would do.

Before he got too deep in thought, Victor returned two pork cutlet bowls. One for each of them. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Look. Here come the guests." Says Victor putting on a smile, "Will you be dancing with me tonight?"

"I️ will try, but not in my heels." Says Yuri eating his food as fast as he possibly can.

"As long as you do the first dance of the night with me." Says Victor grabbing chopsticks and eating his food much slower than Yuri. After that, lots of the guests they had invited came over to them and congragutaled them on their wedding. As soon as Victor finished eating, he dragged Yuri up to the do both and requested what would their first married dance together. Yuri immediately leaned his head on his husbands shoulder as they took postitions, and they began to dance. Neither of them said a word since they were the only ones who could dance this song and everyone was watching. After the song ended, the discussion pulled out both the bride and grooms favorite song, History Makers **(See intro of Yuri!!! On ice)**.

They couple were immediately swarmed by people and they all started dancing. Yuri pulled Victor in for another kiss, and Victor grabbed Yuri and sat him down in a chair and they kissed even more.

"Victor, can you give me a hint about where we will be going on our honeymoon?" Asks Yuri through the kiss. They had talked through kissing many times before so Victor and Yuri were decent at it.

"No hints. You will have to wait and see." Answers Victor.

The rest of the night flew by. Victor held his word to Yuri although Victor got very drunk and kept trying undress Yuri. They said goodbye to the guests and climbed onto the car with Yuri driving. Victor handed Yuri and piece of paper and they were off.


End file.
